1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure generally relates to a wireless communication system, and more specifically to a system and a method for adaptively adjusting window sizing for datagram delivery to a wireless mobile device based upon a round trip time of the datagram in the wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication network, the rate at which data can be transferred to a wireless mobile communication device (“mobile device”) from a client depends upon various factors such as the quality of the mobile device coverage, the type of network in which the mobile device is currently registered and located, network congestion, and the type of the mobile device. Various types of mobile devices with various capabilities may access a common wireless network, or a common wireless transport for web browsing. For example, an old Global System for Mobile Communications (“GSM”) compatible mobile device may share the same GSM wireless communication network with a faster data rate capable mobile device such as an Enhanced Data rates for Global Evolution (“EDGE”) device and a General Packet Radio Service (“GPRS”) capable mobile device.
An old Code Division Multiple Access (“COMA”) mobile device, may share the same COMA wireless communication network with a new device having the EVolution Data Only, or Optimized, (“EV-DO”) enhancement. To accommodate mobile devices having various capabilities, the date rate used for a given wireless transport may be fixed a maximum rate which meets the requirements for the slowest device. However, such a rate wastes the capabilities of faster mobile devices and may be perceived as slow web browsing by the users of the faster mobile devices. Sending more data to mobile devices at faster rates than they are designed to handle can also create problems for the mobile devices and the network.